Looting
__NOEDITSECTION__ After battle you are able to pick through different items left to you by your conquered foes. Sometimes you will find powerful, rare, or valuable items, and other times nothing but a few stones and a rusty sickle. This page will focus on explaining how loot works: Total share = 10 + 3 * Number of companions + 1 * Number of soldiers Loot probability = 10 * 3 * (Looting + 10) * Hero Party Role / (8 * Total Share) * Hero Party Role is 1.0 if you fight an enemy alone (by "alone" I mean "just your own party"). 0.5 if you have an ally of your same autocalc strength, 0.20 if your army's autocalc strength is a quarter of your allies, etc. Items are looted from a pool of items that each troop has. The more copies of an item, the higher the chance to loot this item. Troops are looted in the same order they are killed. The maximum buffer size is 288 items, so if you have a high Loot probability (see above) and a huge enemy party, you will not get all the loot, but only the loot from troops that were killed and looted first (the troop type is what matters since dead troops are stacked; so, for example, if you battle heretics, your first victim should be a demonic magnus, then a heretic magnus, then a heretic invoker, then a worshiper, and only then a minion; never kill a minion first, or your loot will be crap). At the end of a battle 288 items are sorted by price and you are shown the most expensive 96. Items tagged with "Unique" can't be looted. Also, troops tagged as Heroes (these are the ones that have % hp shown in a party) will not drop loot. The more expensive an item is, the lower the chance to loot it. An item that has a price of 10000 denars will have a roughly 7 times smaller probability to be looted than an item that's worth 10 denars. Abundance does not affect looting chance. If you fight a huge army consisting of one type of troops (like Rogue Knights) alone or with a small party of allies (which means you have a very high loot probability), you will only get certain items but will never get other items. If you reduce the size of an enemy army, your loot will be more diverse. Like (giving approximate examples to explain it): * 400 knights => Morningstars, horses A, horses B, helmets C and shields D. * 350 knight => What you got for 400 knights + there are also bastard swords in the loot. * 300 knights => What you got for 350 knights + there are also lances in the loot. * 250 knights => What you got for 300 knights + there are also helmets E in the loot. So there is also a certain sequence in which items are looted. But it's not based on abundance, price, position in the game files or position in a troop's item pool. It is not yet known what is it based on. To sum it all up: * Quality matters way more than quantity. So the best option for a player would be to field a small yet strong army (like a party of Hero Adventurers, for example) * Have high Looting skill (or have a Companion with high Looting skill) * When you fight a huge army with a small party of soldiers on your side, kill strongest enemies first. But in normal battles (like 200 vs 200) it doesn't really matter who you kill first. * If you want more loot, fight enemies that have plenty of items in their item pool (like rogue knights). * Companions are bad choices if you want higher loots. Having 10 companions would be the equivalent to having 30 normal soldiers in my party when loot sharing occurs Category:Skills Category:Game mechanics